


I Just Want To Hold You Near

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: 90s fic, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Wilderness years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: “I could never hate you, Mark. Not in a million years.”





	I Just Want To Hold You Near

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Robbie’s song “Heaven From Here”

“Did you mean it?” 

“Markie? Is that really you?” Rob’s voice trembled slightly and he stared at the phone not quite trusting the voice on the other end to be real.

“Yeah, it’s me. But did you mean it?” Mark repeated in an urgent tone.

“Did I mean what?” Rob asked, feeling rather baffled.

“The song you wrote for me..” He started singing quietly “know no fear..I’ll still be here tomorrow...erm that is about me, yeah?”

A long pause and then a whispered “yeah.”

Mark took a deep breath and spoke again. “Y-you said you just wanted to hold me near and that we were love and you hoped it wouldn’t fall on deaf ears…and I...do you...do you really still want to hold me?”

Rob fought back the lump that was forming in his throat. “Of course I do. You’re my Markie.”

There was a long silence punctuated by occasional soft sniffling sounds.

“Markie? You alright?” Rob asked worriedly.

“I..I was so scared that you hated me now! I.. I wouldn’t blame you if you did..I hate me..”

“I could never hate you Mark. Not in a million years.”

“But I didn’t stick up for you. I just...I let all that happen and I didn’t even try to stick up for you!

“You were scared.” 

“Doesn’t make it right.”

Rob sighed. “Look, I can’t pretend that it didn’t hurt. But I still don’t hate you. I could never hate you. I love you far too much for that.”

“Can I come see you?”

“Yeah..yeah of course..any time..just name the…”

“Now?” Mark interrupted.

Rob hesitated a moment. “Of course.”

“Thank you.” There was a fumbling sound then he heard the click of the receiver hitting the cradle of the phone.

He stared at the phone for a few minutes then stood up slowly and headed towards the bathroom in a bit of a daze to take a quick shower.

It was nearly one in the morning. There was only one reason you came to visit someone at one in the morning. 

Rob wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. In fact he was pretty sure it wasn’t.

But if it let him hold Mark in his arms again as he melted into him…

There was a timid knock on the door about twenty minutes later. Rob took a quick confirming look through the peephole and saw Mark nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other and biting his nails, looking even smaller and more fragile than the last time Rob had seen him, which was saying a lot. 

The instant Rob opened the door, Mark started visibly and pasted one of his trademark thousand watt smiles on his face and Rob felt his heart breaking that Mark felt like he had to do that.

“Markie…” He kept his voice soft, gentle as he ushered Mark inside. “It’s good to see you.” 

Mark didn’t say anything at first and they both stood there rather awkwardly staring at each other.

“You let your hair grow out, I see,” Rob rambled on nervously. “Looks good. It’d look like shit on me, but it suits y..”

Mark took a step forward and threw his arms around Rob’s waist. “I’m sorry!” he blurted out. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright, Markie, it’s all…” Rob began and then Mark’s lips were on his, urgent and eager, his tongue seeking entrance.

Cautionary voices in Rob’s head were shrieking “it’s too soon! you can’t just jump right back in bed with him!”

“Shut up,” muttered Rob. “Not you,” he added hastily to Mark who pulled back and looked at him worriedly.

“You alright, Rob?” 

Rob hesitated for a fraction of a moment and then smiled. “Yeah...yeah I’m good…”

He pulled Mark close again and started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, leaning in to suck on the tensed vein in Mark’s neck and feeling a thrill hit him straight to the groin as Mark moaned deep and low in response.

“Bedroom?” Rob asked even as he was already lifting Mark into his arms and carrying him to it.

Once in the bedroom, Mark took control. 

“Lie back,” he ordered, gently shoving Rob down on his back. “Let me make you feel good.”

He kissed his way down his torso to the bulge forming in his trousers, lightly giving that a squeeze and unzipping him. He peeled Rob’s trousers off him slowly, then pushed his thighs apart and positioned himself in between them, lightly nuzzling his boxer clad crotch with his face and ghosting over it with his lips.

“Markie, please..” Rob arched up into the gentle, almost, not quite touching.

“I’m gonna take care of you, Rob, don’t worry.”

He pulled Rob’s boxers down, a pleased, purring sound coming from his throat at the sight of Rob’s cock. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” he murmured.

“You talkin’ to me or me willy?” Rob asked, only half jokingly.

Mark grinned up at him. “Both?”

Rob nodded. “That’s fair, I gue...ohh fuck….”

Without warning, Mark’s lips were wrapped tightly around Rob’s shaft, his tongue swirling over the head.

“Oh dear sweet baby Jesus in heaven, how I missed this,” Rob groaned as Mark took him further into his mouth, lips dragging up and down, tongue flickering and teasing, all varying rhythms and hot, wet, suction. 

He bucked and trembled and whimpered as he grabbed and twisted Mark’s hair. 

“God...nobody sucks cock better than you...fucking Hell.. I think I’m gonna..”

Mark pulled away at that and looked up with lust darkened eyes and an utterly filthy smile.

“Not yet,” he murmured in a low voice. 

Before Rob fully realized what was happening, Mark was straddling him and lowering himself onto his cock. He wondered for a moment when Mark had prepared himself and if they should be using a condom and then all coherent thought vanished as Mark’s tight, velvet heat consumed him and he lost himself in the bliss of being in Mark and of seeing the beauty in Mark unraveling.

They lay together in silence afterwards, holding each other and trembling in their post orgasm glow.

“Are we okay now?” Mark looked up at Rob somewhat anxiously.

“Yeah, course we are.” Rob gave him a reassuring squeeze.

In their hearts, though, they both knew they weren’t. Not really. Not completely.

But they would never say so. They didn’t know how. 

And some things you don’t talk about.


End file.
